familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Yellow Medicine County, Minnesota
in 2007]] Yellow Medicine County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2000, the population is 11,080. Its county seat is Granite Falls6. The Upper Sioux Indian Reservation is entirely within the county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,977 km² (763 sq mi). 1,963 km² (758 sq mi) of it is land and 14 km² (5 sq mi) of it (0.71%) is water. Lakes *Burton Lake: in Burton Township *Culver Lake: eastern third is in Fortier Township; the rest is in South Dakota *Curtis Lake: in Echo Township *Highbank Lake: in Sioux Agency Township *Kvistid Lake: in Sioux Agency Township *Lake Louie: in Friendship Township *Lone Tree Lake: in Sioux Agency Township *Miedd Lake: in Normania Township *Miller Lake: in Omro Township *Mud Lake: in Wood Lake Township *Spellman Lake: in Normania Township *Timm Lake: in Posen Township *Tyson Lake: in Posen Township *Wood Lake: in Wood Lake Township Rivers *Lac qui Parle River *Minnesota River *Spring Creek *Yellow Medicine River Major Highways Adjacent counties *Lac qui Parle County (north) *Chippewa County (northeast) *Renville County (east) *Redwood County (southeast) *Lyon County (south) *Lincoln County (southwest) *Deuel County (west) Demographics data.]] As of the census2 of 2000, there were 11,080 people, 4,439 households, and 2,974 families residing in the county. The population density was 6/km² (15/sq mi). There were 4,873 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (6/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.09% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 2.04% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.92% from other races, and 0.66% from two or more races. 1.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 36.5% were of Norwegian and 34.6% German ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 4,439 households out of which 30.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.60% were married couples living together, 5.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.00% were non-families. 29.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 24.20% from 25 to 44, 22.20% from 45 to 64, and 20.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,393, and the median income for a family was $42,002. Males had a median income of $27,770 versus $20,870 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,120. About 7.10% of families and 10.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.40% of those under age 18 and 10.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † A small part of Granite Falls extends into Chippewa County. ---- External links *Yellow Medicine County. GovOffice.com *Yellow Medicine County. RootsWeb.com *Yellow Medicine County Quick Facts. U.S. Census Bureau Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Yellow Medicine County, Minnesota